


Shareing is careing

by MaceLight



Series: Shareing is careing, the series [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, same bed sleeping, short fic, snuggle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaceLight/pseuds/MaceLight
Summary: Mc can't sleep while Satan and Lucifer have taken over her room, and remembered that mammon had sort of offred to share the last time something stupid went down
Relationships: Mammon/MC
Series: Shareing is careing, the series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596586
Kudos: 189





	Shareing is careing

“Mamoon, Oi, you here?” I hissed at the elevated loft in the room. he should be here. Its in the middle of the night, and for all of his many many flaws, the man did love his sleep. Looking around the room, I smiled gently at the still clean floor and relatively organized space that I had forced on the avatar of green almost a month ago. Good, I didn’t want to do that again any more then he did.  
“what?” a groggy response pulled my eyes upward, and then hard to the side. I needed to remember to not look at him straight out of bed. Then a yelp reinforced the fact that he was naked  
“get on some underwear. I’m bunking here tonight.”  
“you sure?” A little clearer than before, but still a third asleep “you have your own bed…”  
“my bed is currently occupied by Lucifer, and with Satan is nearby I have no hope of sleep there. “  
“I am sleeping in my bed”  
“you have a queen size.” I started up the stairs, hoping he had gotten on some underwear.  
“With me?! You want to sleep-“his voice was clearing up, and I had to fight to keep from smiling at his growing horrified embarrassment  
“Next to you.” I cut him off, hoping I sounded as tried as I felt. “I would like to sleep next to you. pleas.” I got to the top of the stairs to find Mamoon in smaller underwear then I was hoping for, but covered, and started towards his bed.  
“Wait-“ he pulled on my arm, and I paused, then turned and hugged him, which made him stiffen.  
“please?” I asked again, pulling out my best bambi eyes, fluttering my eyelashes up at him. “its late, and I am so tried. There is no one else I can turn to.” I ran my hand up his neck, rubbing his chin with my thumb as my hand reached his face. “I mean, you’re my first man, right? Who else should I turn to when I really need help?”  
The blush on his face had slowly darkened as we had been taking, and he stuttered various excuses. I simply cuddled up to his chest, which provoked a deep sigh from the demon as picked me up. “your going to be the end of me. You know that, right?”  
I hummed gently, and closed my eyes, and he sighed again. We moved, and then I was set down on something soft, which I nuzzled into, feeling around me for a blanket, which was placed over me a few moments later. “stupid human.” He muttered, along with lots of unflattering epithets, which faded as he got into bed next to me, pulling me into his chest.  
I drifted off in the quite, feeling more at home next to my favorite moron then I ever had in my foreign assigned room.


End file.
